Darker Side
by alitablake
Summary: What if Kazehaya is telling the truth and isn't as kind and wonderful as everyone paints him to be. Forced Lemon


Title: **Darker Side**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Kimi ni Todoke/君に届け  
Author: alitablake  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 02-06-10, Updated: 02-06-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,510

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Warning: Graphic forceful Lemon**.

**I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke.**

_Vol 1 – Ch 1 – Pg 23_

"_I'm not really that inspiring… I'm usually a pervert."_

_Vol 4 – Ch 15 – Pg 26_

"_I'm not the guy you think I am. I do whatever I want. I'm super spoiled."_

_Vol 8 – Ch 33 - Pg11_

" _I'm normally really selfish and egotistical."_

"_So I can't be patient any longer."_

_Vol 8 – Ch 33 – Pg 31_

"…_with Kuronuma, I… I did what I wanted to do."_

******Sawako Kuronuma POV

"Sadako!"

Sawako turned around at the sound of her nickname being yelled down the hall.

"Ke..Kento-kun," she stuttered with wide eyes watching him as he approached her quickly walking around various students. "G..g…good Morning," she said with no more confidence as usual and bowed slightly.

He shook his head. "No bowing! Just smile and say it like nothing. Watch." He turned to a group of girls walking by them. "Good Morning!" He waved and grinned at them, and they replied with a giggle. Sawako stared in awe. It looked so easy. Determined, she turned towards another girl walking passed, smiled and said good morning in her cheeriest voice - or what she thought was her cheeriest voice.

Sawako's face fell as the girl squeaked with fear and ran off. Kento simply laughed sliding his arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug as they walked together into their class.

******Shouta Kazehaya POV

"Ah, Sawako!" Shouta looked up from his desk with interest as he heard her name coming from Ayane. Looking towards the entryway everything around him seemed to vanish and turn black as he notices Kento's arm around her. The now mindless chatter falling around him ceased, and he felt something odd unfold within.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to Sawako taking her by the wrist and leading her out, never noticing the alarm for classes to start nor the calls of inquiry as he left with Sawako in hand. All he could feel was her heart beat against his fingers like the flutter of a bird eager to be let out of its cage.

Shouta led her out the main building and around a far corner of the school and drove her against the brick wall, his hands sat astride her head. This very spot was one where Ryuu would often come to nap and has yet to be caught hence was safe for private matters.

He was looking down and breathing hard. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into him, wondering, worried eyes looking upon him. Staring at her feet as they shifted uncomfortably before him, he could smell her faintly. Sawako always smelled so good to him; warm, comforting and…and inviting.

"Kazehaya-kun, what's wrong?" She whispered, her voice filled with concern. She was so trusting. He loved that about her; trusting and honest.

Shouta leaned towards her placing his forehead on her right shoulder while taking his hands down from the wall. His right hand reached out and lightly grasped her hair while the other slid down her arm to hold her hand. He felt her stiffen at such an intimate gesture, only once before was he this close to her trying to get Maru-chan to like her. He could smell her better now. She smelled like... her. He couldn't really describe it. Her scent was like nothing else in this world.

A soft whine escaped her lips as his hand abruptly gripped her hair tightly in effect pulling her head to her left revealing her slender neck to him. Shouta nuzzled his nose against the taunt vulnerable skin and slowly moved up to her hair line taking in her scent. A shudder ran through him, and he couldn't stop himself from tasting her. His lips pressed themselves on her skin behind her ear, barely tasting her. _Not enough, _he thought mindlessly andkissed her again lower this time and then again softly kissing his way down her neck. He licked his lips as they started to dry, and that's when he truly taste her.

"Kaze..AH!" Sawako exclaimed in shock as he licked her. His tongue glided across her skin above her collarbone. She tasted so good. Her hand escaped from his and was placed between them trying to separate him from her, but she must have forgotten about his hand in her hair. Shouta pulled her hair tighter not wanting to let go of his possession. She sobbed in pain and stepped in, pressing his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. Her hands clutched at his jacket and pushed feebly trying to shove him off to no avail.

Now pressed against her, he could feel the subtle curves of her body, the heat of it melting with his. She felt better than she tasted. Not that he wanted to stop tasting her. His lips and tongue found where they left off while he placed his left hand on her waist under her jacket.

"Kazehaya-kun, please," she pleaded, his mouth kissing, licking and sucking every centimeter of skin he could see. Sawako squirmed against him as he worked her neck. _She must be sensitive here, _he made a mental note.His left hand started moving up the side of her body with almost bruising like strength trying to keep her pinned to the wall. He felt her ribs under his fingertips through her coarse white shirt and then the edge of her bra. He groaned as the extremely soft flesh of her breast gave under his hand, even under their confinements. This thumb ran across her nipple, and he loved that he found it hard and eager for his touch.

Feeling himself get hard as this revelation, he leaned back and grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt and jerked it open, the buttons flying off as he heard her cry out in protest. Alarmed, Shouta pressed his mouth against hers trying to swallow any other noise she may make. Her voice came out muffled as his tongue slipped into her open mouth. He devoured her mouth like it was the sweetest thing on the planet. To him, it was the best thing he has tasted… so far.

His tongue caressed hers while his hand ran over the newly open skin he revealed. His skin felt like it was dancing as his hand ran over down her collarbone, over her simple white cotton bra and lower to feel the soft skin of her abdomen. Sawako's shirt was still tucked into her skirt which only annoyed him. He pulled away from her lips and finally let go of her hair only to slide his hand in front of her mouth. If he looked at her, he would see her with unshed tears in her eyes, but he wouldn't dare. He only had eyes for her soft skin and gentle curves. He didn't want to know what her honest eyes are saying.

Her hands scratched at him, at the only flesh that was being shown, his neck and face. Shouta hissed at the pain at his neck but didn't stop. He pinned her arms awkwardly to her sides with her jacket and her now opened shirt stopping slightly above her elbow. He stared at her chest as it heaved up and down from her frantic breathing. He wanted those small mounts in his mouth and under his touch so badly. He pulled down a strap of her bra from her shoulder and pushed one cup off her breast. Her nipples were the lightest of brown and perk. It beaded as the cold air caressing the virgin flesh.

Shouta ran his palm very lightly across it, feeling the hard bud tickle him. Squatting down slightly, trying to keep his hand on her mouth, he gingerly took it between his lips. The position he was forced to take was awkward and uncomfortable. He had to make sure she wouldn't be loud, but he didn't want to keep his mouth or hands there forever. He wanted to touch her and taste all of the fruits she had to offer. He looked at the bra half undone and got an idea.

Needing both his hands, he uncovered her mouth.

Sawako screamed, "STOP! KAZE…" With his eyes closed, his lips found hers again, her mouth closed this time. Stepping somewhat away from the wall with her, he started to rip at the soft thin fabric that made the strap behind her, scratching her in the process. She sobbed at the pain, in effect opening her mouth and inviting him in. His kiss wasn't as thorough as he focused on getting the tattered garment off. The bra now off, he ripped at the thin padding of the cup and pulled away from their kiss.

"SHOUTA, PLEA!" She screamed again causing him to open his eyes, finally looking at her face; however, her screaming his first name pushed him over the edge of any sane thought. He didn't see the look of fear in her eyes as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't feel the tremble of her body as he forcefully touched her. Shouta could only hear the echo of his name in his head as he stuffed the padding into her mouth. He took the elastic remains of her bra tying it around her head to secure the padding in her mouth. He was free now to enjoy her as was intended.

His hands ran over her now completely bare shoulders, his mouth following his fingertips. He ran his right hand down and held Sawako's waist against the cold wall while his left found her breast, molding it to his hand. He nipped at her throat again leaving small red welts. He bit into the soft tissue at the crook of her neck taking it into his mouth softly sucking and leaving a mark behind. His fingers pinched the hard little tip of her breast making her moan against the gag and a smile spread across his lips at the sound.

Shouta wrapped his right arm behind her, around her waist, lifting her up slightly making her back arch making her breast displayed before him. Bending over her, he took her sweetly curved mound into his mouth rolling her nipple gently with the tip of his tongue. Sawako shook her head back and force in vain as he sucked and licked her breast, his teeth grazing her soft peaks causing her body to shudder uncontrollably against him.

He slid his left hand around her back, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin. His hand moved up between her shoulder blades and rested at the base of her neck. He straightened them out, letting her breast slip from his mouth. He looked at the tender flesh he just had in his mouth and found them dark red from his assault. He smiled, a odd scene of satisfaction filled him as he took in the marks that he caused on her once flawless skin. He gave a final lick across her flushed nipple and started kissing his way up her chest and neck. His tongue found the lobe of her ear and licked it lightly.

"I tried to be patient," Shouta whispered. These were the first words he had spoken to her all morning. "But when I saw him with his arm around you… I couldn't..." Anger started to fill his being, and he couldn't speak anymore. His heated breath rushed in and out upon her skin. His right hand moved from her waist to grope her ass. His hand met with the scratchy fabric of her skirt, and after feeling her warm ivory skin, the cloth he now held felt like sandpaper.

While his lips continued marking her flesh, he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. His fingers found her perfect skin again at her thighs; her creamy soft silky thighs were at his finger tips. Shouta ran his hand down as far as he could then started to pick up her leg in order to touch more. He pulled her thigh up to his waist making her unstable, only able to support herself with one foot and his left arm. Sawako slipped slightly, and he pulled her closer to him, and then moved against the hard brick wall once more.

There was where his hardened erection pressed enticingly against her heated core. He was overwhelmed with the need to feel her upon his sex. He moved his hips, rubbing his hardened shaft over center. His swollen flesh was aching, straining inside his slacks. His mouth found her breast again as he let go of her leg and moved his hand to cup the apex of her legs. He felt the heat emanating from her as Sawako whimpered again shutting her eyes tightly against what she was feeling. Sliding his fingers down her entrance, he felt her panties dampen. He groaned as his cock jumped at the thought of being embraced by that sweet wet warmth.

"I knew you loved me, just as I love you," Shouta whispered in her ear. His hand rolled her panties off her hips, joining her skirt at her feet. She clutched her thighs tightly together trying to keep him out, but he worked his fingers into her wet folds making her scream a muffled cry. He found the small cluster of nerves his more experienced friends spoke about and gently stroked it. Her knees buckled and her full weight descended upon him as a shock ran through her body.

Wanting to continue his ministrations, he laid her down on the grass. Her jacket was still pinning her arms, and now protected her lower back and butt from the ground instead of the wall. Kneeling before her, Shouta bent her legs at the knees and forced her legs apart, revealing the dampened dark curls that hid her sex. Holding her still with one hand pushing down on each inner thigh, he bent down till his face was a few centimeters from her dark lips. His head was filled with the heady smell of her guarded place. He nuzzled her moist curls with his nose and felt her thighs flex under his hand as she tried to back away using the heel of her foot against the ground.

A growl escaped his lips, and he grabbed her thighs pulling her back towards him. Shouta took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Sawako tried to kick him, but the angle was wrong, and they still wore the soft indoor slippers from school. He wrapped his arms around her thighs as he lay down on his stomach putting his face above her petal-soft center. His tongue darted out and licked her folds making her hips twitched beneath him. He tasted her arousal on his tongue causing his arousal to doubled over.

His mouth teased and sucked her clit as she wiggled her hips under him. Her thighs clamped down on his head as he plunged his tongue inside of her and licked slowly out and over her eager nub, her fingers digging into the soft soil beneath her. He did this several times with long hard strokes, alternating between licking, sucking and kissing her. Her breath started to quicken as he worked her over, her thighs firmly securing his head between them. Shouta moved his right hand from around her thigh and plunged two fingers into her. Sawako screamed into her gag as she clenched his fingers deep inside her, coming from the minor penetration.

Her thighs relaxed around him as warmth flooded her body from her climax. Shouta crawled up her body kissing her thighs, up to her hips, licking and biting her stomach. He laid down on her placing his still wet mouth over her breast. He took one in his right hand and the other in his mouth. He felt her arousal soak into his shirt and remembered that he was still clothed. Removing himself from her breast, he straightened up and pulled his shirt over his head. He was lean and muscular, skin stretched over a smooth flat belly with a hard chest and wide shoulders.

He looked down at her form lying naked before him. Her breathing was still harsh as wide eyes looked up at him. Her breast moved slightly from her breathing, begging him for attention. Her skin was decorated with bites and darkening hickeys from him. He felt his erection strain against his pants as he looked upon the wet petals between her legs. Not wanting her to lose her arousal, he slipped his fingers lightly over her swollen lips. Sawako squeaked and threw her head back at the probing touch. She was still ready, but he wanted to make sure she was truly prepared for him. All this time with her, he knew she still had to be a virgin. If she wasn't for some odd reason, he knew he would be seeing red.

Shouta slipped two fingers inside of her heat and slowly started to rub the upper wall in a circular motion. He moved in and out of her canal looking for a certain spot. Finally, she convulsed around him, and he focused on her g-spot. Clenching her thighs together again, he pushed her knees towards her chest forcing her hips into a higher position. Her eyes fluttered closed as she whimpered bringing her over once again.

Watching her body quiver from her orgasm, he couldn't wait any longer. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks. Her eyes were half-lidded as she recovered from her second orgasm until he slipped off his slacks and boxer briefs. His sex stood dark red and hard against his lighter skin.

He took her legs and pulled them around his waist. Angled off her body, he watched as he slid his shaft against her heat, covering himself with her honey like fluid. He wasn't even inside her, and he felt like he could come simply rubbing his shaft across her wet core. Sawako shook violent when he took himself and placed his tip before her opening. He looked into her eyes, and they were wet, red and swollen from all the crying. She shook her head, no, at him, pleading with him not to do this.

He leaned his weight down onto his left forearm and elbow against the ground and worked the gag off of her mouth.

"Please, Shouta," she said softly, "not like this. Please stop now. It's not too late. I don't want it like this, Shouta." He smiled down at her with wonder in his eyes.

"I love how you say my name," he whispered endearingly, "No one else can touch you. I'm the only one." He leaned down to her lips for a kiss and buried himself into her causing her to scream into his mouth as he claimed her purity. He felt her tighten around him at the same time liquid covered him. He hugged her closely to him, burying her head in his chest while she clung to him. He fought not to fuck her senselessly. He desperately wanted to pull out and fill her time and time again, but he waited until her breathing calmed and felt her relax around his shaft. Shouta loved her. Loved her with every cell of his body, and he wanted to express that. He eased himself out and pain still decorated her face.

Shouta kissed her lips sweetly, a soft brush of his lips mixed with his heated breath. He slid inside of her again, his mind focusing on nothing but the feeling of her tight and wet around him. He stopped again, refocusing his attention. It was his first time too with the girl he loved, and he didn't want to end it so quickly. He moved to try and find her g-spot again and started to drive his head towards it. He felt Sawako rock her hips toward his when he pulled out, signaling that she was finally feeling pleasure more than pain. He stepped up his rhythm and closed his eyes. His right hand found her breast and pinched her nipple hard making her moan and arch her back against him. Her breath started to quicken again as he felt her hands grip his waist as much as they could. Panting, he thrust into her with abandonment.

"Sho…o..uta," she moaned between breaths as her walls clamped down upon him in ecstasy. Shouta moved only two more times before he felt his release coming to claim him.

*Snap, snap*

A hand snapping its fingers and a fuzzy face appeared before him. He blinked up at the face of his classmate smiling down at him. Shouta looked around the room, and it was filled with students eating lunch.

"Are you ok? Are you going to eat? Come on and eat with us," Souichi told him enthusiastically while Shouta continued to look around and found Sawako eating happily with Ayane and Chizuru and then himself with a wicked hard-on. Blushing profusely at his "fantasy" that apparently took up the whole morning, he reached for his lunch and turned his desk towards his friends with his usual refreshing smile planted on his face.


End file.
